


Two Mays

by Axolotl7



Series: May Moments  - one shots and missing scenes [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble - If I gave you a summary it'd probably cover the whole fic!</p><p> </p><p>Missing Scene for Face My Enemy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Mays

“There were two of you.”

“She wasn’t me you know.”

“Oh, I am very well aware of that but… Melinda, there were two of you.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve been kept up with the stereotypical man’s fantasy of two women.”

“Er…”

Sigh. “Phil, if you want to try two women… … … I’ll ask Bobbi.”

“What no,” he denies quickly. Possibly too quickly. “Bobbi, really? You think she’d be interested in-”

“Probably. She’s fairly open and if she isn’t interested she’ll definitely keep that I asked under wraps.”

“No. No. Even with the mask it just won’t be realistic. I mean she’s…” His hands come up to his chest miming cupping generous breasts but he hesitates to finish the sentence as she raises both eyebrows at him to give him The Look. “Taller? She’s much taller than you.”

“What does Bobbi’s … height have to do with anything?”

“I don’t want to sleep with two women, Melinda.”

“Then why-?”

“I want to sleep with two you.”

And damn if that doesn’t just make her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Very nearly ended this with May saying "But what if I want us to sleep with Bobbi?" but couldn't ruin the ahhhh factor.


End file.
